Waktunya Romantis!
by amnoki-kun
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang siswa kelas 3-E saat mengurus masalah percintaan mereka. Namun apakah mereka membutuhkan bantuan si tako kuning a.k.a Koro-sensei? / "Tidak... Belum saatnya!" / "Bantu aku sensei!" / "Nyurufufufu! Waktunya romantis!" ... Clip One, "Nagisa suka Kayano"
Sabtu, 28 Februari.
08.38 am.

Matahari yang telah muncul dengan cahayanya yang terang, menyinari tempat sebuah bangunan reot yang berada diatas gunung. Meski begitu, terlihat sebuah lapangan hijau yang cukup luas disampingnya. Ditambah dengan banyaknya hamparan pohon yang mengitari daerah itu, seakan menambah kesan sejuk tersendiri.

Sementara dilapang itu, beberapa orang sedang terlibat diskusi. Karena suasana masih pagi, sinar matahari masih belum membuat mereka kepanasan.

Seorang remaja berdiri dan menghadap orang-orang disana -siswa kelas 3E Kunugigaoka.

Isogai Yuuma, sang ikemen di kelas itu yang juga berpangkat ketua kelas. Siswa itu menarik nafasnya sebelum mulai berbicara. Lalu tersenyum ramah, yang membuat beberapa siswi- tidak. Tapi semua siswi merona hebat dengan ketampanannya.

"Baik..." Isogai menepuk tangannya guna menghilangkan rasa gugup sebelum berbicara.

"... Berhubung kita telah menyelesaikan UTS dan mendapat nilai yang bagus, pihak sekolah akan mengadakan darma wisata!"

Isogai tersenyum, semua murid 3E langsung bersorak senang setelah mendengar kabar bagus dari ketua murid mereka. Bahkan saking senangnya, Terasaka berdiri sambil berteriak. Lalu Itona mengejeknya, seperti biasa.

Yap... Bisa dikatakan, suasana pagi itu di SMP Kunugigaoka sangatlah membahagiakan. Terutama bagi murid kelas itu, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu...

Atau, Kelas Pembunuh.

▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yusei

Waktunya Romantis by Amnoki-kun

T, Friendship, Humor.

Pair : Koro-sensei, 3E Class.

▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

Nagisa Shiota, seorang siswa Smp Kunugigaoka yang duduk dibangku kelas 3E di puncak gunung. Rambut birunya yang diikat hampir membuatnya terlihat manis, namun bayangan itu hancur bagi para kaum Adam saat dijelaskan jika Nagisa itu, laki...

Oke, lupakan yang diatas, dan mari kita lihat makhluk biru itu.

Nagisa berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan senyum mengembang. Sekolah telah bubar beberapa jam lalu, namun ia sempat mampir bersama teman sekelasnya ke tempat dimana Isogai bekerja. Yaa diskon gitu katanya, spesial buat ngilangin stress yang berlebih setelah ujian sekolah. Nagisa sih oke-oke aja, toh ada Kayano-chan disana. Ehhehe.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kayano, gadis hijau itu adalah pujaan hatinya. Asal kalian tau aja tuh, supaya gak deket deket sama Kayano nya! Dan yah, bayangan dia nyatain cintanya ke Kayano waktu di restoran itu ke inget jelas di memorinya. Ya walaupun memorinya cuman 2GB sih... Eh! Ampuuun!

Nagisa menatap langit cerah disana, sambil tersenyum membayangkan kejadiannya beberapa jam lalu.

Waktu itu...

"Main truth or dare yuk?!" ini nih ajakan dari orang yang membawa keberuntunga -menurut Nagisa-, si Akabane Karma. Sohibnya dari bayi sampe sekarang. Eh, engga! Mereka aja baru ketemu pas di Smp.

"Oke! Siap!" ini si Okajima yang teriak. Pake wajah mesum pula, yang bikin neng Nagisa sweatdrop. Ini anak pasti punya niat busuk, batinnya waspada.

"Oke, siapa takut." nah, yang ini partnernya si Karma. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Nakamura Rio! Ratu inggris kebanggaan di kelas mereka. Njirrr, pake acara senyum jahat lagi. Wah wah, Nagisa udah tau ini akal mereka berdia. Karena, coba aja kalian liat! Si Karma ama Rio senyum-senyum misterius. Liat gue pula!

Nagisa buru-buru jaga jarak dari mereka, dan lebih memilih deketin Kayano.

#Nagisa Pov

Oke, gue milih deketin Kayano daripada dua setan itu. Dan Kayano yang aneh liat gue pindah nanya.

"Kenapa Nagisa?"  
"Ehhh... Etto, aku punya firasat buruk. Ehehe."

Eh tapi...

Kayanya seneng banget bisa duduk sebelahan ama Kayano. Apalagi liat Kayano senyum! Sumpah deh! Gue rela kasih Karma ke om pedofil di sekolah sana!

Sementara di sebuah ruangan kepala sekolah, pak Asano Gakuho bersin-bersin. Dan sedikit ngerasa merinding di bulu kuduknya.

"Perasaan disini gak ada hantunya deh..."

####

Balik lagi.

Oh iya, Terasaka, Itona, sama gengnya nggak ikut kesini. Katanya sih mau nyoba game ps nya milik si Itona yang di beliin sama Koro-sensei. Dari pabriknya langsung, coba bayangin deh...

"Gua ikutan juga deh, kayaknya seru." ini Sugino, sohib gue yang sekarang jadi kapten baseball Smp Kunugigaoka. Itu loh, abis pertandingan baseball lawan kelas A, kita menang! Dan si Sugino diminta jadi kapten baseballnya. Doi sih bilang bentar lagi bakalan ada turnamen lawan sekolah lain.

"Gimana Nagisa? Mau ikutan gak?" Karma natap gue, tanduk kepalanya muncul lagi. Wah, firasat gue beneran kayaknya.

"Eh?!... Ahaha... Ano..." Cari alesan yang tepat Nagisa! Gimanapun caranya, asal jangan kena jebakan dua setan itu! Duh, bisa ancur gue kalo dikerjain terus!

Karena nih, kalo gue milih dare? Mereka gimana kalo minta gue ngelakuin crossdresing lagi kayak waktu di hotel? Oh, big no!

"Maaf, Karma... Aku-"  
"Eh? Jadi Nagisa ga mau ikutan? Yah, sayang deh. Padahal gue punya sesuatu kalo Nagisa pengen ikutan. Yaudah, kasih Sugi-"

"Eh! A-aku ikutan kok! Ikutan!"

Shit... Karma sama Rio senyum misterius nih.  
Sementara gue liat Kayano, doi lagi senyum.

Wahh... Rasanya hati ini ingin meletus!

Haha... Pantasinya berlebihan.

"Oke, kita mulai aja ya."

Karma ngambil botol teh sosro yang udah abis isinya, lalu diputer di atas meja. Sistimnya sih, orang yang kena ujung botol harus milih truth or dare. Dan...

Sial! Ujung botolnya nunjuk gue! T.T

"Eh?!"

Karma senyum nyeremin, sama kayak Rio -walaupun Rio masih keliatan cantik sih.

"Ne, Nagisa. Pilih apa nih?" gue tatap muka Karma jijik. Sialan tuh muka, minta dihajar aja!

"T-truu..." tunggu...

Kalo gue milih truth, yang artinya gue harus jujur. GIMANA KALO MEREKA NANYA YANG ANEH ANEH?!  
OKE, CAPSLOCK JEBOL.

Tapi sih, kalo gue milih dare, yang artinya harus ngelakuin perintah mereka, ITU LEBIH BAHAYA! Resikonya itu loh! Membahayakan.

Gimana kalo si Merah nyuruh gue crossdres? Bakalan ancur harga diri gue didepan neng Kayano!  
Ya walaupun Kayanpo udah liat gue pake kostum cewe, malunya setengah mati bro!

"T-t-t-truth ... Aja deh." mampus bentar lagi dah.

Rio senyum kesetanan. Lupain... Dia tetep cantik. Kedipan mata kirinya bikin gue merinding setengah mati nih. Beneran deh, abis ini gue harus jaga jarak dari mereka berdua.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan!" njirr... Rio kalo make nada centil nyeremin juga ya. Liat aja Kayano yang ada disisi gue juga ketawa dipaksain. Gue harus bikin surat minta maaf sama papa dan mama, karena anaknya yang imut ini gugur di medan permainan.

"A-apa Ri-rio?" nah... Gue gagap kan? Terbukti lah, Rio natap gue tajam sambil senyum gaje. Karma? Hoooh nunjukin kertas yang ada tulisannya.

Tunggu, isi tulisannya!

Ne, Nagisa-chan. Padahal kalo milih dare aku bakalan minta kencan bareng kamu. Lebih aman 'kan?

Aman dari mana?! Malahan gue merinding mikirin kemungkinan kalo ternyata Karma itu b-be-belok!

"Apa kamu suka sama Kayano?"

"Eh?!" Kayano kayaknya kaget nih.

Jleb banget tuh... Padahal dari tadi gue udah mikir pasti pertanyaan sejenis ini keluar. Rio mah anteng senyum, nah gue!?

Gue liat kesamping, ada Kayano disana! Dan, waktu gue tatap matanya, dia langsung tutup muka. Mungkin malu kali ya? Iya kali. Liat, pipinya aja sampe merah tuh.

Big strike, Miss Nakamura.

"Ituu..."

Ayoo! Nagisa! Kamu pasti bisa jujur!

Tinggal bilang kamu suka Kayano 'kan!? Jangan bilang kamu nggak suka! Jangan. Gimana kalo Kayano sakit hati? Terus menjauh dari kehidupan gue? Bakalan jadi penyesalan yang besar tuh.

"A-aku.. Su-suka.. Ka-"

Kayano ngelirik gue cepet, mukanya udah merah padam, udah kayak rambut Karma tuh. Tapi entah kenapa, aku suka liat Kayano kayak gini. Anggap aja, Kayano itu manis dan gue manis! Eh...

"Ya! Aku suka Kayano!"

gue teriak sambil nutup muka, yang kayaknya udah merah banget nih.

"Ha?!" Sugino kaget. Beneran dah, selama ini dia gak tau kalo gue suka Kayano, malahan semua kelas gak tau. Tapi KENAPA DUA SETAN INI TAU!?

"Na-Nagisa..." Kayano manggil gue. Gue sedikit ngelirik dia, masih nutupin wajah gue yang makin merah.

Gubrak!

"KAYANOOO!"

Kita semua panik begitu liat Kayano pingsan. Sambil senyum lagi, yang bikin dia makin manis aja.

Oke, Udah cukup!

Gue malu kalo inget kejadian itu! Tapi untung sih, sekarang gue udah jujur sama Kayano. Ya, karena pas jawab pertanyaan itu, gue bilang;

"Ya! Aku suka Kayano!" sambil triak juga, dan otomatis Kayano kaget! Malahan dia pingsan ditempat saking kagetnya, tapi nih ya, Kayano pingsannya sambil senyum! Yang nambah dia jadi makin imut! Imut! Cantik pula!

Okelah... Gue pulang dulu aja. Kasian mama nungguin dirumah. Dan selanjutnya, gue jalan lagi sambil cengengesan. Peduli amat kalo gue dikira gila. Mereka gak tau sih gue abis nembak seseorang.

Tapi belum dijawab! T.T  
Kayano nya sih malah pingsan! Terpaksa dia dibawa pulang dulu, dijemput papanya. Nggak... Dijemput papa mertua!

#TBC#

Yooo minna! Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini :v

jadi mohon maaf kalo karakternya CoC- eh... Sangat malah! :'v

Saran dan kritiknya ya minna! Biar author makin semang buat bikin cerita ini jadi tambah gaje :v

Sampai jupma!


End file.
